batheofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Goldbishop
Info Please use Forum:Help desk or Forum:Watercooler for discussions about topics or future design, please. All items below here will be trimmed from time to time. ---- Thumbnails Thanks for the instructions. I seem to be having some issues with images. some of them don't seem to show up as thumbnails on the article short version on the bottom (you know when you are in one article and then there are some sugestions to related articles) I managed to get one of them having a thumbnail there but I see no diference from other ones I did. I have been putting the images with 76 x 76. They still show inside the article thought :Dont worry about that....its a caching issue with the Wikia system. Need to get the content added to the site. Goldbishop 17:33, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : :Ah ok I was wondering if it had been my fault and if I was missing something ok cool in that case I will worry only about contentBalm0th 18:03, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Infoboxes? how about some infoboxes for the articles instead of a boring text? User:Emilian123 16:19, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :I am working on it....takes time...as this is a hobby development and not full time job ;) Most important stuff is templated for ease of use and streamlining information. Remember this is not a Clapalong sanctioned site and is a player developed and player supported site. Goldbishop 14:54, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Template:gears can you add the quality attribute to that template? I think it would help to know if an item is white, blue green or orange :The rating parameter is the quality. And due to the color schemes, actually showing the various colors was screwy at best. Decided to go with the Common (White), Uncommon(Blue), Rare(Green), Epic(Yellow), Legendary(Red), and Unique(Purple) categorization. Goldbishop 03:51, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prestige and 4th army I have a prestige now of over 800 and I cannot add a 4th hero. I have tried to just go into the recruit heroes page and it doesn't let me. The game still shows me 3/3. Is there a glich in the game on my account? Let me also state that my formation allows me to add a forth hero as my academy is lvl 25 with my formation at lvl 5. Please help. EDIT: I figured it out...I'm not gaining rank for some reason...why is this? I should be an M2 rank right now and the game is still showing newbie...why is this? Thanks, Wayne :Wayne, :Not quite sure....i thought M1 was 100 and M2 was 500....which would make M3 1000. :As such, what you will need to do is do more PVP (Player vs. Player) combat to increase your prestige. This is pretty much the SOLE way of sustaining a good increase in Prestige for any player. You can invest in the city and gain 20 times your assembly level but you will get alot more from PVP than investing. :Goldbishop 16:33, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Regarding M29 Page I have noticed through my research that, M29 for Poseidon and Zeus do not get a new hero at that level but Athena gets a hero not sure if Clapalong has their information incorrect but this is where i got it from.. Athena Prestige Heros :I rely strictly on visual game verification through an Athena player not someone who has documented the information and shown pictures of the spreadsheet. I do not doubt their validity, I play the verification role and want to have someone from Athena validate the information first before we rely on an image of a document posted in the forums. :Goldbishop 23:10, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Locked pages :Thanks for unlocking all those pages. they have been edited and the info completed. Below I will be adding pages I find locked that still need to edited. Sorry for nagging you about this (the other possiblity I see is creating a user group for trusted people that can have some minor admin powers like locking / unlocking pages? It would make this easier and faster) :Need to be unlocked :Aide / Cychreides / :Balm0th 14:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Pages have been unlocked....again new or unregistered members will not be able to edit the page(s). Goldbishop 21:38, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Link colors http://batheo.wikia.com/wiki/Template:TC ---- last update by [[User:Emilian123|'Emilian123 ']] TALK BLOG on 07:59, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Request for Admin Could you please make me an admin for batheo.wikia.com? I am trying to update some of the levels since it was a bit outdated. You haven't modified anything for many months, so I assume you have retired. Jonzim 21:16, January 4, 2012 (UTC)